Warriors Characters Wiki talk:Project Security
Joining If you want to join, place your name here and we will add you to the jury. Mossflight 01:16, November 6, 2009 (UTC) User:Icethroat21- User Added 5, November 2009. User:Leafwhisker User Added 5, November 2009. User:Echomist User Added 6, November 2009. User:Forestpaw13 User Added 6, November 2009. User:Brambleclaw14 (I may not be doing lots of Edits but I come on most days) User Added 6, November 2009. User:Hiddensun 19:50, November 6, 2009 (UTC) User Added 6, November 2009. User:Hawkfire98 User added 6, November 2009 User:Brightsparrow User added 6, November 2009 User:Faithlark User added 7, November 2009. User:SpottedheadRC User added 7, November 2009. User:Blackclaw09 User Added 8, November 2009 User:Pebbleshine User Added 8, November 2009 :User:Cloverfang User Added 12, November 2009. User:Redclaw7 User Added 12, November 2009. User: Bracken- User Added 13, November 2009. User:Icestorm123 User Added 28, November 2009. User:Mistyfur User Added 9, December 2009. User:Maplefern User Added 11 Feb. 2010. User:Mousetalon User Added 11 Feb. 2010. [[User:Mossstar101|''Mossy Rules! XD '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''Kitty Love! '']]18:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC) User:Poppyshadow Accusations New templates I'm gonna try to work on getting new templates for thsi project, so it will be easier to organize. Also, archiving all discussions with no comments for more than 2 weeks. ChelseaFC 23:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Natyvan I bring Natyvan to the court. S/he is accused of vandalizing the Category:She-Cats page. Here is my proof. --Sparrowsong 20:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I still quit (thank you, bullies), I'm only doing this because nobody else will. Yeah, I guess they got dissed because that cat wasn't added in there and got mad. But that's no excuse...so....I think they should have a, say, 3-month ban. If U Seek Clover 21:58, April 20, 2010 (UTC) That seems a bit harsh. Maybe 10 weeks? Sparrowsong 06:22, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Now that I read what I said again, I do think that is a tad harsh of me. And so I agree with you, Sparrow. Everyone else? If U Seek Clover 22:25, April 21, 2010 (UTC) (Sorry for inactivity), OK, I read it and it still seems a bit harsh. A bit. Maybe a 6-7 week ban would suffice. ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 23:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, 6 weeks sounds good to me. Sparrowsong 00:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute. On another Wiki I used to go on, someone flamed another user really horribly. Their ban was 2 weeks. Don't you think Natyvan's ban should be shorter than the ban of someone who only went on the site to verbally abuse that one user? Sparrowsong 00:17, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I think his ban should be a week. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 19:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Shall we do a poll? Sparrowsong 20:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC) yes. ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 22:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) How long should Natyvan be banned? 1 week 1 month 6 weeks 7 weeks 10 weeks 3 months Other S/he shouldn't be banned at all S'been a while, and all the votes say "1 week." Shall we go ban him/her? Sparrowsong 01:07, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I guess I will, unless you did already If U Seek Clover 23:44, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Lawyer system I'm currently the only lawyer here, in case you haven't noticed. This would be fine if we were a Family Court doing collaborative divorces, but we're not. We're doing trials for people who broke the rules by vandalizing, trolling, or flaming. If this is going to work, I think we'll need at least 2 other lawyers, preferably more. The requirements should go something like this: *Must be active (edits at least once a week). *Must have been a member of the Wiki for at least a month. *Must have been a member of the project for at least two weeks. *Must not have been in trouble within the last three months. *Must be able to get along with other users. *Must be calm, civil, and willing to listen to both sides of the story if needed. It would be sort of like the senior warriors on PCA. Sparrowsong 21:19, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to be a lawyer. I'm not sure if I've been a member of this project for at least two weeks, though. For the rest, I think I qualify. I'll try to be on at least twice a week, but school eats up a ton of time. :( [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 23:29, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Mossflight? Sparrowsong 19:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea that the accused, no matter how bad they are, gets someone to stand up for themselves. We all deserve that. It's a great system Sparrow. ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 23:41, June 8, 2010 (UTC) (Don't call me Sparrow! I'm Song now!) Agreed. But if it's someone like HiddensunHater, I don't think they deserve a lawyer. Oh, and the lawyer can't lie and say the accused is innocent whe they know they're not. Sparrowsong 03:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC) lol Song? I thought you were Sparrow! BTW, I think its a great idea! [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm still me, but I prefer Song to Sparrow. Sparrowsong 02:38, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Song is a nice name, but I'm still used to calling you Sparrow. I'll try to get used to it :) [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 12:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Or Kate. That's my real name. Sparrowsong 17:52, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry song, I call you song now. ANd the whole lawyer thing works. But I think they would need to be here longer to be a lawyer. Maybe a month? Two weeks doesnt seem to have that much experience. England[[User talk:Sandwich989|''you should have beaten Germany!]] Kk. --Sparrowsong 04:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Inactive users I think we should talk to all the users in the Quitters category who made articles and tell them that if they don't edit in 6 days, all their articles will be deleted. Sparrowsong 18:18, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, I doubt they're going to respond, since they quit, but I agree with deleting their articles if they are a Quitter. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Sparrowsong 02:37, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me. Icefall Icy Winds 12:05, June 14, 2010 (UTC) But, one time, I was grounded for a week, which is 7 days. I don't know, maybe longer? I mean, what if someone is grounded or on vacation? Or what if they ''died? Well, I guess maybe just one more day would be good, 7 or 8, because, say, if they were grounded on the day you left the message, they would get all their articles deleted when they couldn't respond. P.S. I guess if they died, you would absolutely have to delete their articles. If U Seek Clover 12:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Clover, lets just hope they didn't die, because we probably wouldn't know if they did. If you look at the user group rights (Special: page) it'll say when they last logged in to Wikia. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 02:40, June 30, 2010 (UTC) On the last part are you talking to me or someone else? Clover 00:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't remember... O.o I think I was talking to you- telling you a way of finding out whether people are dead or not. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 01:38, July 3, 2010 (UTC) o_0 LOL... Clover 01:29, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppets *Brineminnow *Faithlark *Eveningpath *Lotuswind Those are just four of several accounts found to be sockpuppets, and yet they aren't banned. I think that all socks should be banned indefinitely. Admins? Sparrowsong 02:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they should. Um....I don't know how long, though. 2-6 months? If U Seek Clover 12:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Actually I take that back. How about a year-infinate ban? Because we never know when they would want to sockpuppet again. If U Seek Clover 12:41, June 25, 2010 (UTC) On Wikipedia, they say that all sockpuppet accounts should be banned permanently. I see no reason to give them just a temporary ban. Sparrowsong 02:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ill ban them. Forever tight? [[User:Sandwich989|Summer is here!!!!!]] 06:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Not sure what you mean by that, but they've gotta be permabanned... Sparrowsong 03:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I think you meant, "Forever right?" [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 16:49, July 1, 2010 (UTC) So have they gotten banned yet? Because that would be most important. Clover 00:29, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I think I banned them ,let me check... Sandwich989 19:39, July 5, 2010 (UTC) When you're banning them, do "other time" and type in either "infinite" or "1000 years." Sparrowsong 21:45, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thank God, I thought I was the only one to do that! I gave one of them a ban lasting until like the year 4085 or something...lol. Sandwich989 09:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC) No, don't ban them for just one year, all sockpuppets must be permanently banned. Only the main account is allowed to stay. Sparrowsong 20:07, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Sparkheart, Fogbreeze, Peacesong I bring Sparkheart, Fogbreeze, and Peacesong to the court. Quite some time ago, another user accused Sparkheart and Fogbreeze of being sockpuppets of Peacesong, yet this was never investigated. Looking at their contributions, I think this is likely true. Evidence Sparkheart *Joined just to praise Peacesong while criticizing Eveningswift. *Left immediately after making that edit (hit-and-run posting). *Edit appears to be that of someone familiar with the community, not a newbie. *If I'm not mistaken, Peacesong once role-played as a cat named Sparkheart. *Was, like Peacesong, involved in the Eveningswift drama from October. Fogbreeze *Quit around the same time Peacesong did. *Edits appear to be those of someone familiar with the community, not a newbie. *Friends with Peacesong's friends. *Was, like Peacesong, involved in the Eveningswift drama from October. Other Evidence *Eveningswift accused Peacesong of sockpuppeting before. *Peacesong was known to dislike Eveningswift. --Sparrowsong 02:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm.....I always thought about this, but never did anything about it. And yes, I do believe Sparkheart, Fogbreeze, and Peacesong are all the same people, and I think maybe Lotuswind may have been also, but I don't have any real evidence to back that up. We should really check all these user's IPs, just to be sure. If U Seek Clover 12:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I thought Lotuswind was found to be a sockpuppet of Eveningswift? Sparrowsong 02:22, June 27, 2010 (UTC) *shrugs* I don't know if Lotuswind was a sockpuppet, but it's best to check those users' IPs, like Clover said. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 02:37, June 30, 2010 (UTC) We did, Lotuswind has Eveningswift's IP. Sparrowsong 03:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ...what about Peacesong, Fogbreeze, and Sparkheart? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 16:48, July 1, 2010 (UTC) IDK, I don't think they've been checked... Sparrowsong 17:45, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, one user should go check Fogbreeze, and one should check Sparkheart. And I didn't see that Lotuswind's case was already done, sorry. Clover 00:34, July 3, 2010 (UTC) You'll need to write to Wikia and ask them to check. Sparrowsong 02:25, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Do they respond via email? Because if they do than I can't do it, because I used a fake email address. Clover 21:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes. You have to give them your real e-mail address. They won't share it with anyone. Sparrowsong 22:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I still can't do it because I share an e-mail with my mom and I don't think she would let me....so someone else would have to. Clover 15:05, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Rain? Moss? Shruggy? Sparrowsong 01:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I dont see why we just can't ban them all. Sandwich989 06:52, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Project Security Ad Since the Project Security Ad had the WWiki lineart in it, we're not allowed to use it anymore. So I made this (with Paint, so that's why it doesn't look that good): Do you think we could use this one instead or make another one? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 20:22, July 4, 2010 (UTC) It's perfect! Except I think we should take out the part about Mossflight, because a. his pic isn't in it anymore b. it's not about him, it's about protecting the Wiki. Sparrowsong 02:22, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ye, its perfect. Except my name, because it should be about everyone. So maybe we could replace it with like "Project security thinks..." or maybe we could put nothing. Sandwich989 19:37, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I just put that in because previous one had it. I'll take it out. So are we adding "Project Security thinks..." or...? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 17:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I love it, maybe we could put it somewhere noticeable on the main page (shrink it a little, though). Sandwich989 09:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I took it out, and changed the "Vandals, Trolls, and Flamers should be stopped" to a different color because the yellow was blending in with the surroundings too much. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 17:32, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I think it's amazing. Sparrowsong 20:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC)